The Trickster
by You Can Try And Take Us
Summary: Fairytales, they're supposed to be about Princesses and Princes well this is no fairytale. meet Allyson Stone come along as she travels stars and becomes something she isn't. obviously 11/OC be nice chap 1 sucks, so give chap 2 a try its pretty good
1. Chapter 1

The Trickster

Fairytales, They're supposed to be about Princesses and Princes. Well this is no fairytale, I know more than anyone it may seem like one but it's not. My name is Allyson Stone, an ordinary girl, with an interesting name, and a very extraordinary story.

All 17 year old girls watch Mulan on silent and ad-lib what they should say. Okay they don't just me and my friend Claire "JayHawke".

"Hey Foxy (me), what are you doing this summer?"

"Oh you know the usual kicking alien ass!" I sarcastically answered her.

"Best summer ever!"

"I know right?"

"Allyson, don't forget your coming with me to work tomorrow so GO TO BED!" my Dad yelled up to us.

"Kay" I answered.

Foxy and JayHawke, Foxy cause I could play B.S. like nobody's business. JayHawke cause Claire's parents wanted a dude.

The next morning I stepped out of the shower examining myself, black hair, blue eyes I thought I was very pretty. I started blaring 'The Bitch Of Living' from the Broadway musical Spring Awakening. It was one of my favorite songs because it asked the world is this it? Getting up and doing the same thing over and over again, get up go to work come home only to wake up and do the same thing the next day? Am I the only one who wants adventure? I stopped telling people that I wanted to go travel the world they all thought I was stupid all except JayHawke.

"Are you ready yet?" my dad impatiently called up the stairs.

"What's your rush?" yelled back running down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**My dears, I am currently working on chapter 3 and it would be great if you guys would give me feedback and some suggestions their going to end up in the Renaissance not Rome just cause I can do stuff like that. I also realized that I didn't put up a disclaimer so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did I would've gotten rid of Rory and Amy (I like them just I like Allyson better) and obviously put Allyson in, also it wouldn't be as awesome.**

I've never known my Dad's line of work or even where he works but I had a hunch when we pulled up to Area 51. _Area 51, isn't that where they study aliens? What am I doing here?_ I thought, I didn't get the answer for a long time. Walking through the building I saw a strange man with brown floppy hair, chained, and in a straight jacket he smiled a little slyly at me. Little did I know he would change the course of my life. I was led to an operating room and instructed to lay down on the table. I was put under without a fight, and when I woke up something was different about me.

They told me I was altered, that I was enhanced. Not only could I lie, now I could trick people to do whatever I wanted, that I could create riddles better then The Riddler, that I could create plans, traps, and lie as well as humanly possible. I was also immortal, and unkillable, I also had the word Trickster permanently tattooed onto my back.

"There she's ready." A man in black stated.

"Ready, Ready for what?" I asked.

"Ready to meet the Doctor." My father answered.

I was once again led to the strange man in chains and a straight jacket, it was obvious he'd been here for a while saying as there was a black box built around him and he was a bit beardy.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He immediately told me.

"Umm... Hello Doctor I'm Foxy." I said not wanting him know my real name quite yet.

"How can Foxy, possibly, be your real name?"

"Because my parents named me that, and what kind of name is Doctor?" I said throwing it back at him.

"Fair game, why are you here?"

"To find out what and who you are."

"I am a 909 time traveler, and I am here for safe keeping."

"That's believable." I said sarcastically.

"What are you?"

"A genetically enhanced, unkillable, immortal human."

His face brightened at this statement and he suddenly jumped up took off his chains and straight jacket and went into this 1960s police box that suddenly appeared. I boldly walked in wanting more answers only to stop dead in my tracks.

"She's bigger on the inside." My eyes widened in awe.

"Yes she is and I like that you called her a she." The Doctor said.

"Well what's she called?"

"TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The TARDIS hummed, "And I think she likes you."

"Well she's beautiful."I said.

"So anywhere in time and space, past present, and future on any planet where do you want to start?"

"Why do you automatically assume I want to come?"

"Because you're not like anyone else, you want adventure and, if you choose you could stay I mean you are immortal."

"Well what kinds of things would we be doing?"

"Running, fighting aliens, and being in danger."

"And why do you want me to come?"

"Fun? I don't know do I have to have a reason are you coming or not?" he asked rather impatiently. I contemplated my answer whilst running my hands over the many buttons and swichs.

"I want to go to ancient Rome." He smiled at me and then we were off, onto an adventure I'd only dreamed about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness, longest chapter I have ever written! It took up 3 ½ pieces of notebook paper! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Doctor Who, I would've put in George Washington!**

The TARDIS shook us very violently.

"I don't think she likes me as much as we thought!" I yelled at the Doctor.

"Oh, Sexy likes you she just always travels like this."

"Sexy? You call her Sexy? She always travels like this? I think I might get TARDIS sick."

"Yes, she's been time traveling for over 700 years. I think we're here." He opened the door and I saw… not Rome.

"The Renaissance? Really?" I practically yelled at him.

"umm, did I mention that she isn't always reliable, she takes me places I need to go, or just on joy rides, not always where I want to go." He smiled nervously at me.

"Great, that's just great! Do we at least get to dress like they do?"

"There's a wardrobe in the TARDIS."

There were so many different styles of clothes from different time periods. _Okay focus Ally or if you don't you could get lost in here _I thought. I grabbed a black and blue dress with a corset and put them on as fast as possible.

"What took you so long?" the Doctor whined.

"Is it my fault _your_ TARDIS has so many clothes?" he rolled his eyes at me.

"How are you a 'genetically enhanced human'?" now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"First thing you should know is that my name isn't Foxy it's Allyson Stone, second I'm genetically enhanced because I can lie as well as humanly possible, I can trick people to do my bidding, create traps, plans, impossible riddles, I also have the word 'Trickster' tattooed on my back, and somehow through the operation I became immortal." I explained.

"Prove it."

"Fine." I walked up to a man who looked kind of familiar. "Excuse me Sir, but I am very hungry, poor, and weak I wonder if have some spare change?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. To my surprise it worked, he actually bought me an apple. "Thank you kind Sir!" I sweetly smiled at him.

"Told you." I said as I walked back to the Doctor, "now it's your turn to answer questions."

"Like?"

"Like, you're not human." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Nope."

"Then what are you?" I asked a perhaps a bit too demanding.

"A 909 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. Do you know who bought you that apple?"

"No."

"Leonardo da Vinci." He calmly stated while I, I internally screamed.

"No Wonder he looked like the Mona Lisa," I exclaimed, "wait a minute, that means we're in," I paused to grab his wrist to look at his watch, "1490, my family probably hasn't even been started yet!"

All of a sudden I felt a tug on my hair. I turned around to see a very poor women.

"Devil Child, you, you and your pagan ways, I know how you are just look at you with your hair, odd markings, and dress you should be ashamed of yourself!"she spit at my feet as she walked away.

I turned around and ran straight back into the TARDIS. I had never been that humiliated in my entire life. I sat on the cold, hard, glass floor of the console room with my back against the railing and let my tears flow. It was childish I know but I couldn't help it.

"Was it what she said?" the Doctor asked as he came over to sit by me.

"No, it wasn't what she said it was how she said it. It sounded exactly like how my father used to say stuff like that." At my reply he took me into a hug.

"Want to go home?"

"No." I said shakily, but firmly.

"Good, I wasn't going to let you anyways." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood. I laughed a little at his statement.

**Geez that took a while, I'm sorry to everyone who may have gotten offended by what the begger woman said. That's not my personal view on religion but in the 1490s people were like that. I only put it in because the story had to get interesting. So some feedback would be nice thanks for reading! TrickyTrickster01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to revel Allyson's weakness/beef with her Father. Also just a bit of hurt/comfort/fluff between Ally and 11 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Doctor Who! If I did there would be more cake, fezzes, and Batman references.**

It had been days since my Renaissance episode but I couldn't get the begger woman's words out of my head. I should've been asleep but, sleep wasn't my friend that night, so I sat there on the floor of the console room with a glass of milk. I wasn't surprised when the Doctor found me, I could never cry silently.

"Still thinking about the Renaissance?" He held my glass of milk and sat next to me on the floor.

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no, it's about your Father then."

"He used to beat me, and say terrible things to me like 'nobody's ever gonna give a damn about you'," the Doctor flinched a little at my swearing, "or 'you're an ugly fuck' or his personal favorite 'cry and preach all you want that your gonna get out of here cause it ain't never happenin'." I sobbed harder and he pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry your Father said any of that to you, but I want to always remember this forever and ever. I care about you, I think you're beautiful, and I got you out of there. I am never going to let anyone lay I a hurtful hand on you ever again, got it." I nodded against his chest.

"Good, now ready for bed?" I shook my head no.

"Why not?" he looked at me confused. True my tears had stopped and I was tired, but.

"My glass still has milk in it." I said very childlike.

"You're so American." He laughed.

"You're so British." I mocked him, and downed the rest of my milk.

"Goodnight," I kissed him on the cheek, "and thanks for been a great friend, and listener."

"Anytime."

With that I went to bed, where sleep gladly welcomed me.

**An update before breakfast you guys are lucky read and review feedback would be awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The entire time I'm writing this I have the matchmaker song from Fiddler on the Roof stuck in my head, you'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

7:30 am the next morning my cell phone went off. Whoever was calling this early in the morning was going to die.

"Hello." I answered very tiredly.

"Foxy, where the fuck were you yesterday?" I looked at the date, JayHawke's birthday was yesterday.

"Shit, JayHawke I am so sorry, I swear I'll make it up to you."

"I don't see how." Shit she was mad at me.

"Hang on." I put her on silent and ran out to the console room.

"Doctor?"

"What?" He answered leaning against the console.

"It was my best friend's birthday yesterday and I need to make it up to her, can she maybe. Possibly, come with us?" I said really fast.

"No."

"Fine I guess I'll have to beg." I said getting on my knees, lacing my fingers, and giving him my puppy dog eyes. "Please, Please, PLEASE?"

"Only if you don't trick her."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you I promise I won't." I said getting up and hugging him.

"Sorry that took so long, where are you?"

"At home."

"We'll be there in a minute." I said as I hung up.

Once JayHawke got in the TARDIS her eyes widened, and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"I-It's bigger…"

"… On the inside." The Doctor and I finished for her.

"Come on JayHawke lets go show you around." I said taking her up to my room. As soon as I shut the door she bombarded me with questions.

"What's going on between you and the Doctor?" Okay I wasn't expecting that question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said not looking at her.

"Oh come on I see the way you look at each other," she stated, "you like him." A statement, not a question.

"Maybe, you'll never know." She knew what that meant.

"Let's go explore." She said mischievously.

"Fine."

That's how I ended up here in the ballroom, alone, and locked in it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted JayHawke and her mischievous ways, but she's my friend what can you do. Somehow classical music started playing, me not knowing how to ballroom dance decided to go bang on the door until someone opened it. My plan didn't go to well.

"Leaving so soon?" The Doctor asked from the open doorway.

"Saying as I don't know how to ballroom dance, yea I am." I answered him.

"I can teach you."

"I have to warn you, I may step on your feet."

"I don't mind."

I was very aware of the lights dimming as we started dancing. _Really, JayHawke and the TARDIS are working together?_ I thought. _ Just shut up and go with it!_ My conscience told me. What better way to go with it then kissing him right? So me being the usual bold me I did just that, and thankfully he responded right away. His left arm was round my back pulling me closer to him, the other was buried in my black curls. My hands busied themselves in his hair. We could both hear JayHawke saying 'Finally!' and the TARDIS humming happily but neither of us cared. Air became my priority again forcing us to break apart. We stood there foreheads and noses touching for a while.

**Well there you have it they are finally together! Thanks to JayHawke (Claire the best friend from the first chapter) and the TARDIS' matchmaking skills. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok time to get down to serious, serious business lets go meet Vlad the Impaler (Dracula) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Dracula otherwise they would've met up before.**

"Do you two really have to flirt right now?" JayHawke asked. She was obviously annoyed at the fact that the Doctor and I couldn't stop flirt with each other.

"Yup." The Doctor and I said in unison.

"So where are we going?" JayHawke asked the Doctor.

"Anywhere you want."

"I want to go to the Renaissance!" JayHawke exclaimed.

"Ally, put on a wig." The Doctor said jokingly in reference to what happened last time.

"Doctor, I don't think this is Italy." I stated walking out of the TARDIS.

"No it's not, it's Transylvania December 1476 the day that." He stopped with no intention of continuing.

"Let's go meet Vlad the Impaler." He said rather cheerfully.

"Vlad the Impaler, isn't that Dracula?" I asked.

"Yes, and how'd you know?" the Doctor asked.

"I have a knack for history and Dracula is one of my favorite books."

"I knew there was a reason the TARDIS liked you."

"Are you sure the TARDIS is the only one?" I asked a little flirtatiously

"Really?" JayHawke shouted. I just laughed at her.

It was almost sun set when we reached Dracula's Castle.

"Doctor, was Dracula's legend about the impaled corpses on steaks real?" I asked.

"Guess." He answered. Just then the impaled bodies appeared and the stench of death and blood filled our nostrils.

"So that means all of the others are real then." I said as realization hit me.

"I say we shoot the Bastard." JayHawke said.

"Yea two problems with that plan, one: he's a vampire, two: I don't carry guns." The Doctor informed her.

"Then we put a wooden stake through his heart." I said matter of factly.

"Okay, who's going to do it?" JayHawke asked.

"I will." I answered, they both just looked at me. "What? Oh come on neither of you would do it." I stated. I started looking for a sharp stick to kill Dracula with, by the time I found one it was already dark.

"Who's coming with me?"

"I'm sorry Foxy, but this is one trip you're going to have to make without me." JayHawke answered.

"Doctor?" the only reply I got was him grabbing my hand and giving me a look of _Duh!_

So hand in hand we walked into Vlad the Impaler, no Dracula's castle only thought in my mind _kill or be killed._


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's part 2 of the Dracula chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Dracula.**

I ducked as a dagger flew towards my head. _Damn Dracula's got aim._ I thought. Still not letting go of the sharp stick I grabbed the dagger. Dracula was facing the Doctor who was… Sonicing him.

"Fat lot of help that is!" I shouted at the Doctor.

"Well maybe he isn't a vampire, maybe he's an alien."

"Can't we figure it out after we kill him?"

"No."

"Okay, you continue sonicing him, while save our lives." I said yet again trying to stab Dracula only to be thrown to the floor. _Damn I missed!_ The dagger ended up in his upper right arm.

"What happened to humans not hurting me?" I asked sarcastically.

"He's not human, and I'm doing my best, it's not easy keeping you out of danger!"

"That's very true, how about we kill Dracula first then argue later?" I asked getting up off of the floor.

"Deal."

_Come on Ally, if you can murder aliens on Call of Duty then this should be a piece of cake! Remember its kill or be killed._ Now was my chance he was wounded and more focused on the pain in his arm then what I was doing. I picked up the sharp stick off of the floor and stabbed Dracula right though the heart. Blood was pouring out everywhere. I felt myself getting dizzy but saying as I could never stomach anything to do with blood I wasn't surprised that I ended up fainting.

I woke up in the TARDIS in a bed that wasn't mine I assumed it was the Doctor's. _Get into your own bed!_ Some dumb part of my brain said, but my conscience and common sense disagreed. I must've fallen back asleep because I was awaken by a sudden warm figure about to lay down next to me I immediately knew who it was and snuggled a bit closer and fell back asleep.

**7 chapters up in 2 days? Wow I have no life lol, who loved Let's Kill Hitler huh? I know I did!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok one last update for today! This one is really short I know but I had to do it!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but I do own this story, Allyson Stone, and Claire "JayHawke".**

7:45am the next day I was being shaken awake by JayHawke.

"What, what?"

"I'm going home, this lifestyle isn't for me. But don't you dare follow me!"

"Wait, what you're leaving? You're my best friend why shouldn't I follow you?"

"Yes I am leaving, and I may be you're one and only best girl friend but even I can see that the Doctor is you one and only for just about everything else trust me on that. I'll still see you sometimes if you promise to visit!"

"We will, and you better call me every day!"

"Duh!" and with one last hug she was gone. After I was sure she was I decided that it was time to get up, so I grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders as I left the bedroom. I walked out to the console room and was immediately hugged by the Doctor. I felt sorry for myself but not sorry enough to cry, I mean after all I had the Doctor and JayHawke would call every day.

"Where do you want to go today?" the Doctor asked holding me out at arm's length.

"Can't we just float around in space for a while?" I asked not even close to being ready to do anything… I hadn't even had breakfast yet!

"I guess." The Doctor sighed.

"Thanks." I gave him a kiss and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.

**I know, I know I kicked JayHawke out almost as soon as I put her back in but I needed her to help get them together and now she's just getting the way so I had to get rid of her for a while!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do have a plan for part of the next chapter so it'll be written soon and I'm sorry if this one is short I've been writing them on my iPod so yea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who only Allyson Stone.**

By the time I had figured out where I wanted to go I had eaten all of my Fruity Pebbles that were in my bowl.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked as I walked back into the console room.

"Better, can we actually to Ancient Rome this time?" I asked as he pulled me close to him.

"We could, if the TARDIS was working."

"What'd you do this time?" I laughed.

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?"

"Because you're the only one who kind of knows how to operate her."

"True."

**LATER THAT DAY**

While the Doctor attempted to fix the TARDIS I decided to read Inkheart by Cornelia Funke (it's an amazing book and if you haven't read it go do it after you read this chapter!) I had just gotten to the good part when I was rudely interrupted.

"You know you could help." The Doctor told me.

"No, I'm too lazy."

"Seriously?"

"What? I can hardly work my iPod how do you expect me to work alien tech without ruining it?" the TARDIS groaned as if to say 'don't you dare!' in a friendly, non-threatening way.

"You've got a point." He said to me.

Sensing we wouldn't be going anywhere for a while I put my feet on the other chair opposite me and got back into my book. I was renched back out of my book because the Doctor decided he wanted to sit on the chair my feet were on. So being me I took my feet off of the chair, let the Doctor sit down, then put my feet on his lap giving him a sly grin. He just rolled his eyes at me.

**MUCH LATER THAT NIGHT.**

The Doctor had been working on the TARDIS for hours and it sounded like she was almost working.

"Alright well I'm going to bed." I informed the Doctor.

"I'll be in, in a bit." He said giving me a kiss goodnight.

I thought I had time to contemplate my feelings toward the Doctor but sleep wanted me before I could figure out much.

**Okay she'll know her feelings by the next morning, she's doing the thing where if you have a problem and sleep on it you magically get the answer the next day when you wake up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I see that chapter 5 has been getting the most reviews, and I don't blame you who doesn't love, love right?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Allyson Stone.**

7:00 am the next morning.

"What?" I answered my cell phone, very annoyed that I had, yet again been woken up before 9.

"Dude, calm down it's me, I need your advice and blah, blah, blah…" I didn't really focus on what JayHawke was saying I was more focused on the same thing that I was contemplating the night before. Here was my conclusion; I was falling in love with the Doctor…

_Great,_ I thought, _I finally fall for a guy and my Father wants to dissect him!_

"So what do think I should do?" JayHawke demanded.

"Ummm… I think you should do what you think you should do." I told her not knowing what to say.

"That's some great advice." She sarcastically said to me.

"I'm sorry but there's stuff on my mind too."

"Loverboy?" she asked in reference to the Doctor.

"Yes, now I have to go."

"Kay bye."

"Bye."

I walked out of the Doctor and I's bedroom one destination in mind, Paris, France.

"Doctor, I want to go to Paris, France."

"What time?"

"Uhh… during the French Revolution?" I said the first time that came to my mind.

"What day is it?" I asked getting out of the TARDIS and stepping into France the first thing I spotted was the Guillotine.

"October 16th, 1793."

"Doctor isn't that the day Marie Antoinette died?"

"Yes."

"Great, let me ask do you like taking me to places on days that important people die?"

"This isn't my fault, I didn't mean to take you here."

I was about to give a very brilliant comeback but just then Marie Antoinette was being paraded down the street straight for the Guillotine. I couldn't bear to watch her head drop into the bucket, so I decided to hide in the Doctor's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Is it over?" I asked a couple minutes after I heard the blade hit its target.

"Yes."

"Can we go before I get sick?" I asked smelling of the stench of blood.

"Come on." The Doctor said leading me back into the TARDIS but not before I saw the same man in black from Area 51. _Oh my God, _I thought, _their following us._

**There you have it chapter 10! And the return of the man in black. Read and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who only this story, and Allyson Stone.**

After we got back in to the TARDIS we decided to finally go to ancient Rome.

"FINALLY WE'RE IN ROME!" I shouted jumping up and down happily, while the Doctor just stood in the doorway.

"Yep, this is Rome, August 19th, 14 AD."

"Another day a ruler died." I said sadly.

"Sorry I meant to go earlier but the TARDIS must've decided we need to go here. I wonder why?"

_Maybe to poison Octavian?_ I thought to myself as I walked up to Octavian's Villa.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked me.

"To meet Octavian, wait." I said seeing a medicine shop in the market place. I snuck in than right back out making sure the Doctor didn't see me go in. I had bought poison just in case Octavian's wife didn't poison Octavian I might have to.

"How do you plan on getting in his Villa?" I Doctor asked once he caught up to me.

"Oh you know me I'll think of something." I said in reference to my "special gift".

"Hi, we're here to eat dinner with Octavian." I said to a slave boy as he opened the door.

"Who are you?" he asked us.

"Selene, Princess of Egypt, and this is my chaperone." I lied to him.

"Come on in." he told us. I eventually found the kitchen and Octavian's cup of wine and poured the poison in.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes can I?" busted by the Doctor.

"It's not like I wanted to, I had to, and you know it. What if his wife doesn't poison him? History would be corrupted." I stated.

"You know sometimes I hate your logic, and history." He told me.

"I don't like my logic either."

"Come on let's get back to the TARDIS it's getting late." He lead me out of the house and back into the TARDIS where he pulled me close, and kissed me soft, but passionately. He licked my lip practically asking for access which I gladly gave him. Damn air and my need for it forcing us once again to break apart.

"I love you, no matter how much trouble you get us into." He said resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I smiled at him.

**By the way, Allyson's "Special Gift" only works on people she hasn't told therefore she can't do anything with her gift towards the Doctor everything she tells him is true. Just thought I'd let you know**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

The first thing I did the next morning was plug in my iPod and start playing "Lucky" (the Glee version don't hate me.) throughout the console room.

"Well you're in a good mood what happened?" the Doctor asked strolling in from the kitchen.

"I don't know. I just woke up feeling this way." I told him as he hissed me good morning.

"Where are we going today?"

"Pick a place, or date I've got them all."

"I want to go find my mom." I told him a little nervous about reveling my deepest wish.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"No, all I know is her name and that she looks almost exactly like me."

"That's enough." He said starting up the TARDIS.

We landed at some universal library that can tell you anything about anyone.

"What's her name?"

"Ezmeralda Marie Jones." I told him.

"Found her."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" I said getting full of excitement and hope. We arrived at a pleasant little home in upstate New York that was red with white trimmings and window shutters.

"I can't do this." I said panicking, I was about to run back into the TARDIS when the Doctor stopped me.

"Yes you can I know you can!"

"What if she slams the door in my face? Or she doesn't even want to talk to me?"

"Then I'll be here to comfort you, but if you don't do this now you'll never forgive yourself. You can do it trust me."

"Fine." I said sighing as I turned around. I knocked on the door and a women that looked like me only 20 years older answered the door.

"Ezmeralda Jones?" she nodded. "My name is Allyson Stone, you and George Stone had a relationship about 19 years ago, I'm the result of that relationship. I'm your daughter." She just stared at me.


	13. Chapter 13

**In this chapter there is a slight Enchanted (Disney movie) reference if you catch it let me know enjoy**

**We all know I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you." I said about to run back around the house into the TARDIS.

"Wait why don't you come in."

Once I was inside the questions started.

"Allyson what ever possessed to do this?"

"Well I've always wondered about you, my Father barely told me anything about you."

"Speaking of your Father how is he?"

"I'm not quite sure I've been… traveling with world." I said not sure how to explain my situation.

"With a guy?" she asked mischievously.

"If you must know yes."

"Your boyfriend?" now it was getting a pretty personal, pretty fast.

"Yes."

"Does your dad know?"

"No, not really, he's still rather clueless."

"You have more of me in you then you know." She laughed.

"You ran away with a guy?"

"Yep, your father in fact. What's he like, your boyfriend?"

"He's pretty… weird." How else do you describe the Doctor?

"Can I meet him sometime?" she asked.

"Yea next time we're in town."

"You're not staying?"

"I can't, places to go people to see."

"Why don't you guys come to Christmas?"

"Yea, maybe." I said getting up and putting my shoes on.

"Well, Allyson it was nice meeting you." She said hugging me.

"Nice meeting you to, Ezmeralda." I said walking out the door, I would've said mom but it didn't sound right on my tongue yet.

"Well, how'd it go?" the Doctor asked as I walked into the TARDIS.

"Pretty well she invited us to Christmas." I said as he pulled me close to him.

"Well then we have to go then don't we?" he said smiling at me.

"Yes, yes we do." As we were about to kiss…

"Damnit JayHawke." I said as her familiar ringtone played. "Oh look I get full service here!" I said throwing my phone over my shoulder and kissed the Doctor anyways.

**I guess there was a Phineas and Ferb reference in there too! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel like I'm losing some of you guys. Come on stay with me it'll get there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who blah, blah, blah.**

"Allyson? Ally?" the Doctor called throughout the TARDIS looking for me. I had woken up in the middle of the night because I had somehow gotten the 24hr flu… great.

"Al-what are you doing on the floor?" the Doctor asked me as he walked into the bathroom, which I had fallen asleep in.

"I'm sick." I said as he started to help me up. "Oh God." I said as I hurled in the toilet I could feel the Doctor pull my hair back, and rub his had up and down my back comfortingly. Once I was done I grabbed the mouthwash, which I had put next to the toilet the night before, sloshed in my mouth for 30 seconds, spit it into the toilet then flushed it all.

"I hate being sick."

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

"But I won't be able to hold it down long." I said letting him lead me out of the bathroom anyways.

"Yea, but you still need to eat."

I had settled on a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"We going anywhere today?"

"I think the universe can handle itself today."

"You're the Doc, Doc." I said obviously making a reference to the Back to the Future movies. He rolled his eyes.

I was right about me not being able to hold down food. 15 minutes after I ate my cereal, it ended up in the toilet. I ended up going to back to our bedroom with a bucket. JayHawke has the worst timing for calling ever.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer me when I called yesterday?" JayHawke asked me.

"I was… Busy."

"Doing what?"

"I am not answering that. But I found my mom."

"Really? What was she like? What did she look like? Was she nice? Was she-?"

"JayHawke calm down, she was kind of like me, looked like me only older, she seemed nice I mean she invited us to Christmas." I said cutting her off.

"Awesome!"

"Oh yea, I somehow got the stomach flu."

"Not awesome, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling just dandy! I fell asleep on the floor of the bathroom, and I couldn't even hold my breakfast down for 15 minutes. How do you think I feel?"

"I'm guessing not the best."

"No, not really," I said yawning, "now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." She said hanging up.

_Finally peace and quiet._ I thought to myself as I started to fall asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY (After Allyson got the 24 hour flu out of her system.)**

"Allyson Stone?" I nodded. "You're under arrest." My jaw dropped.

**A bit of a cliff hanger. I don't even know what I might do with it. Anyways read and review, any suggestions you guys have don't be afraid to tell me I might just use them, and yes I will give credit to you unless told otherwise. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who… but I wish I did.**

Actually it was worse than 'You're under arrest.'

"Allyson Stone?" I nodded, "You're under quarantine." My jaw dropped.

Let me explain how it got up to this. For the first time ever I was the first one up so I decided to once again plug in my iPod and play a song, today it was Total Eclipse of the Heart.

"In a good mood again?" the Doctor asked walking out of our room.

"Sort of." I said giving him a kiss good morning.

"Where do you want to go today?" he asked.

"I want to go to Egypt when Cleopatra and Marc Antony ruled." I answered.

The Doctor walked out first not expecting to get lost in the crowd that was in the market place. When I walked out I saw the same man in black that I saw after my operation and then again in France.

"Allyson Stone?" I nodded, "You're under quarantine." He informed me.

"What why?" I asked I wasn't going without a fight.

"You are property of the U.S. Government, more specifically Area 51, your experiment the Trickster."

"What? No I'm not going!" I told him. Just then someone hit me on the head hard enough for me to black out. When I came to I was in the same black box that I had first met the Doctor in only difference was I was the captured one not him.

My hands were handcuffed behind the back of my chair, you'd think they'd search me for anything I could use against them but they didn't. I noticed I had a bobby pin in my butt pocket, I wondered if I could reach it. I didn't have much time to wonder because my Father walked into the box.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked very angrily.

"What, run away with a guy? Guess it's in my blood." I said I guess the skill of turning tables came with my other 'Special Gifts.'

"How'd you know about that?" he asked knowing exactly what I was talking about, he looked more hurt than angry.

"Mom told me, see while you were busy tracking me and the Doctor across space and time we made a personal stop." I told while my hands worked at my cuffs. Past that I didn't know what I'd do but I'd eventually think of something.

"She ran away from you didn't she?" I asked my gift kicking in like it was second nature.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"She did, I can tell did you treat her like you treated me? Is that why she left you?" I asked smiling evilly at him. I didn't like being this way but if it was what I had to do to get out of here then I was going to be as nasty as I could be. I kept asking him question after question and he looked more uncomfortable with each one that I asked.

"I have to go, but damnit Allyson you'll be sorry when I get back." He said as he left. I made sure the door was shut and sealed. I heard the soft click as my cuff unlocked. _FINIALLY!_ My mind screamed, _God they really have to get better at searching people._ I thought to myself as I pulled my phone out of my bra. I quickly dialed the TARDIS number.

"Hello?" the Doctor asked into the phone.

"Doctor, listen to me I'm at Area 51, long story I'll explain later just listen to me I'm in the same black box that we met in."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Okay?" he said as I hung up.

_Okay, okay Ally get a weapon, how am I suppose to get a weapon while I'm trapped in a box?_ My mind fought with itself. A man came in with a gun obviously sent by my Father. _Perfect_ my mind said with a light bulb ding.

"Are you sure you want to shoot me? After all I am an experiment, I could breathe fire, or eat you, or even kill you. You don't know, so I suggest you drop the gun." I said in a deadly voice that didn't sound like my own. He did as I asked and ran out shutting the door once more.

"Okay so you've tricked McGrath what'd he give you?" my Father asked walking into the box.

"This." I said pointing the gun at him. He held his hands out in the air as if to say_ I surrender._

"I have a couple demands to make." I said in the same deadly voice.

"What are they?"

"If the Doctor comes to rescue me you guys can't stop him, or follow us or I will shoot and don't think I won't take the gun with me." I stated.

"Okay fine whatever you want." My Father said just as I heard the now familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing, and stepped inside.

"Why do you have a gun?" the Doctor asked rather irritated, as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"I didn't shoot anyone if that's what you getting at." I said unloading it.

"What'd you do with it?"

"Some major threatening." I said simply, "don't think they'll be following us."

"Even though I don't agree with what you did I still love you, you know that right?" he asked, once again pulling me close to him.

"Of course, and I love you too." I said kissing him.

**Oh my God longest chapter I have ever written! Hope you guys like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay this and chapter 5 are now my favorite chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who blah blah blah**

You've been invited to the marriage of: Zane Jones and Claire Hugh.

_About time those two got married! They've been friends forever._ I thought to myself speed dialing JayHawke's phone.

"Why didn't you tell me you two are getting married?" I shouted excitedly to her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. SURPRISE!"

"You're so weird."

"Look I know that you and the Doctor are out saving the universe but you think you can make it?"

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't come?"

"A horrible one. It's actually just the reception and dance that you need to be there for, I hate talking in front of crowds you know that. Also since it's tonight (Halloween) you better dress up." I looked at the date of the Reception/dance then looked at what day it was, yep she was right Halloween.

"Don't worry we'll be there. Now I got to go find a costume." I said hanging up. "Doctor! We are going to JayHawke's wedding tonight." I yelled behing me running to the wardrobe.

"Alright." He yelled back.

I walked into the wardrobe intent on finding an amazing 80s costume, but the TARDIS decided she wanted to butt in again (reference to chapter 5.) and have a sparkly sequined gold tailcoat, with matching top hat and I red sequined bowtie.

"Fine I'll be Columbia (from the Rocky Horror Picture Show) happy now but I am not wearing the wig." I told her grabbing the coat, hat, and tie, with the striped shorts, sparkly tank top, fishnets, baby blue socks, and sequined shoes.

"I feel so weird." I said stepping into the console room.

"Well you look weird." The Doctor laughed.

"Yea you're one to talk." I told him.

"I love your costume." JayHawke said walking up to me dressed as Magenta. (Rocky Horror is our favorite movie.)

"Yea the TARDIS butted in again."

"That sneaky TARDIS." She said.

"Like you should talk, you two were working together last time!"

"Well someone had to play matchmaker." She grinned at me. "Oh my God TIME WARP!" she shouted as the Rocky Horror theme played.

"Come on you have to do it with me!"

"Do I have a choice?" I said as she literally dragged me onto the dance floor. As the night went on me, JayHawke, the Doctor, and a bunch of me and JayHawke's old friends started dancing weirdly which was pretty easy since we were the outcasts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now taking requests." The DJ told us. I had to do it I had to request me and JayHawke's favorite song.

"Could you play 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'?" I asked the DJ.

"Sure thing." He said starting I right away.

"You know Claire's wedding has got me thinking." The Doctor said as we started to dance.

"About what?" I asked him.

"Why don't we get married?"

"I don't know." I said not thinking about what he just asked me.

"Allyson will you marry me?"

"No." I said sarcastically.

"What?" he asked obviously not picking up my sarcasm.

"I'm kidding you idiot!" I said grabbing his jacket and pulling his lips to mine.

**Whoo they're getting married!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm trying to decide if I should do a chapter with Jack, I think it'd fun to have Allyson meet him what to you guys think now I'm serious I need your guys' advice here. And I still feel like I'm losing you! I mean only 5 hits on last nights chapter? I thought it was cute but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Doctor Who.**

The next morning was a bit unusual. It woke up in the Doctor's arms, which wasn't unusual, the unusual part was that there was a trail of last night's clothes leading from the console to the bedroom. It's not that I don't remember what happened last night cause I had a crystal clear memory of everything that happened it just wasn't a sight I was used to seeing yet. I untangled myself from the Doctor's arms trying not to wake him, found my undergarments which was easy cause they were last thing taken off of my body, and decided to wear the Doctor's shirt because I didn't want to wear the Columbia costume twice. My stomach decided that I was time for my breakfast, so I went to the kitchen and stuck my head in the refrigerator looking for something to eat.

"You know I never thought that, that shirt could look so good." The Doctor said leaning against the doorframe.

"Well thanks and I beg to differ." I said as he pulled me to him and kissed me good morning.

"Where should we go today?"

"I don't know, but I think we should get dressed." I said realizing that we both were wearing his clothes.

"Yea probably." He said realizing the same thing.

Once we were both showered and dressed I figured out where I wanted to go.

"I want to go to Egypt, and hopefully not get kidnapped this time." I said strolling out into the console room.

"Okay." The Doctor said pulling the lever as we started off.

"Doctor where are we?"

"Alexandria, Egypt, June 11th 30 BC." He rattled off.

"Cleopatra and Marc Antony are still alive and ruling?" it was a dumb question and I mentally face palmed myself after asking it.

"Obviously, well Cleopatra and her children are still here Marc Antony is off fighting Octavian whom you and his wife poison later, remind me never to take you to Rome after that date." The Doctor rambled.

"Yea, yea got it." I said not really listening. I was more focused on the wondrous buildings around us I was vaguely aware that my mouth was open but I really didn't care.

"This place is… AMAZING!" I said with a huge smile on my face, turning around to face the Doctor.

"Better than Rome?" he asked with a smile.

"Way better than Rome! Egypt is my favorite country, I've always loved their culture and how mathematically advanced they were."

"They are pretty advanced aren't they?"

"Could never get tired of time and space traveling." I said still excited about the fact that I was actually in Egypt.

"Good cause you and me will spend forever doing it."

"Let's go meet Cleopatra."

"How?"

"You're smart and I'm good at lying I'm pretty sure we can think of something." I said giving him the _use your brain_ look. Yea the plan didn't go to well.

"Why did you have to sonic the door?" I said being roughly thrown into our jail cell. "Gently people!"

His dumb move ended up in us being thrown in jail. You know for being a genius he doesn't make very smart moves sometimes.

"Well if you're so smart why you get us out of here!" he said irritated.

"Fine maybe I will." I said trying to find something I could use to get us out.

"There's nothing you can use." The Doctor said knowing what I was thinking.

"There's always something." I said, "I need your help finding it but there's always something."

"We could use this." He said pulling out the gun I used at Area 51.

"How did you, I thought that you?" I said astounded that he'd even have it on with him, "You know what doesn't matter. Get ready to run." I said shooting the lock to out relief the door swung open. We started running through the market place towards the TARDIS after getting out of the palace.

"Well that was an adventure." The Doctor said closing the door.

"Yea, let's not go back there I think I've had enough running for one day." I said getting a side ache not yet used to all the running.

"How about Spain 220 BC?" he asked.

"What's there?" I asked.

"A friend." He said simply.

**Okay what friend of the Doctor's should be in Hispania (Spain in 220 BC). Read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**My friend told me that her favorite time period was Nazi Germany (because it's so interesting every time you learn something new about that time period.) and a couple days before she told me that I figured that if I did a World War II chapter I would have Jack in it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Allyson Stone.**

Well the TARDIS didn't want to go to Hispania, she wanted to go to Nazi Germany, whilst I, not knowing we were going there. I wore a I Love New York City shirt.

"Really Nazi Germany?" I said to the TARDIS and the Doctor. "You just love putting me in danger don't you?"

"You can't die." The Doctor reminded me.

"I'm still getting used to that." I told him.

"You should probably change shirts though."

"No, they can't kill me. If they don't like it that's too bad." A man in German uniform walked by. "Excuse me sir, but I'm going to my Jewish friend's house to bad mouth Hitler, could you help me find her house." The man wasn't fooled and I wasn't trying to fool him, I was trying to test my immortality. He shot me in the stomach. Pain shot through my body and my legs gave out from under me, I blacked out.

I woke up in the TARDIS console room propped up against the door feeling 100% better, kind of.

"Doctor?" I called out, still trying to remember everything that happened in the past hours.

"He's not here," a man said walking out from behind the console, "He just keeps picking them younger and younger." I already knew who 'they' were.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you," he said giving me a flirtatious smile that most girls would've swooned over. I wasn't like most girls. "question is do you remember your name."

"Of course I remember my name, it's Allyson Stone." I said crawling up the stairs to the railing and slowly got up leaning against the railing, still not able to stand on my own. _Now I know what Wesley felt like in the Princess Bride. _I thought to myself.

"Well nice to meet you." He said still flirting.

"You can stop flirting, I'm off limits."

"How?"

"I Just am." I said not knowing if I should tell him, "How do you know the Doctor?"

"I met him a couple years ago."

"Well how'd you know he's here he doesn't always look the same and he's not even here."

"The TARDIS is hard to miss." He said.

"Where've you been?" I asked as the Doctor walked in.

"Jack what are you doing here?" he asked completely ignoring my question.

"I thought to myself 'what better to do in Nazi Germany than to walk around for a bit?' then I saw the TARDIS."

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked turning to me.

"Fine." I said letting go of the railing, only to nearly fall and immediately grabbed it again. "Ish." Jack got the 'I know what's going on here' look. So maybe he wasn't as dumb as I thought.

"You just keep picking them younger and younger don't you Doctor? How is she about 12?" Jack asked trying to poke me.

"18, defiantly not 12." I said slapping it away.

"A little feisty to." Jack added.

"Yea, and off limits." The Doctor said what Jack already knew.

"Yea she already said that."

"She has a name." I said cutting in.

"Sorry _Allyson_ explained that." Jack wasn't getting on my good side.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just so you all know I am planning on making a sequel just cause I can.**

**Disclaimer: 18 chapters we still have to go through with this, fine Allyson Stone is mine. The Doctor, sadly, is not.**

I woke up in the same Area 51 bed I had been sleeping in for the past two years. My father brought me here two years ago to do one thing and one thing only to study the Doctor I didn't know nor would I ask why. Truth be told I was scared of my father.

"Stone, he's here." A man in black told me. I walked into a room with nothing but a door, gray walls, a blue police box, and my target.

"The Doctor am I correct?" I asked my target already knowing who he was.

"Allyson, what did they do to you?" he asked taking a step closer.

"How do you know my name?"

"Allyson, you know me. You've been traveling with me in time and space for the past year, we're getting married!" he said looking at me.

"No, I've been here training for the past two years."

"You don't recognize me at all?" he asked looking hurt. I could see my dad smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Not on a personal level no." I told him as he stepped towards me.

"So you've studying me, why?" he asked still walking towards me.

"That's classified." I told him firmly. I had been trained to expect the unexpected, but I hadn't anticipated what he did next. He kissed me, and to my shock, and my dad's horror I kissed him back.


	20. Chapter 20

**It's here the last chapter of The Trickster right after this though I am uploading my first chapter of the sequel it's called 'A Love Set in Stone' look out for it ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who only Allyson.**

When we broke apart all of the memories came back. My operation, meeting him, Renaissance, Dracula, Marie Antoinette, falling in love, Octavian, everything that had happened in my real life.

"How could I forget?" I asked hugging the Doctor never wanting to let go.

"They erased your memory, or rather tried to, and put in new memories."

"Tried to?" I asked not fully understanding.

"She forgot, she completely forgot." I could hear my Father say struggling to keep calm.

"No she didn't, not completely," the Doctor said letting go and stood in front of me protectively, "Allyson is special, she's also a time traveler its harder to erase her memories."

"This was your plan the entire time," I said walking out from behind the Doctor to face my Father, "you only made me like this, so I'd get to him. That's the only reason you kept me alive for 18 years was to do this."

"Look who's catching on." My Father said to me.

"What about the immortal part?" I asked.

"That was a mistake." He said.

"Science only goes so far then comes God." I quoted the Notebook under my breath so no one heard. "You didn't plan on us falling in love, or me telling him about my 'special gifts', which by the way don't work on someone if you tell them about it, did you?"

"No I didn't." he said simply.

I noticed a man in black armed with a gun standing next to me, I grabbed it quickly and pointed it at my Father.

"I don't want to shoot you but if that's what it takes to get away from you then so be it."

"Do it I dare you." My Father taunted. I cocked the gun and fired. It hit his right shoulder, right where I was aiming. He screamed out in pain, I also heard the Doctor yell his protest to me.

"There," I said walking up to my Father, "a life for a life, but remember this, never forget this, if you follow us I will bring Area 51 down with just 1 sentence. I've learned secrets kept even from the President and I won't hesitate to share them."

"You have my word." He said.

"I don't trust you, I want the head of this place's word." The head gave me his word that the U.S. Government would never follow, nor capture us again.

"You shot him!" the Doctor yelled at me as I walked into the TARDIS.

"After what he did to me for almost all of my life I should've killed him, but no I had to be a good person!" I yelled back.

"Ally, I don't agree with what he did but you didn't have to shoot him."

"It's the last time I'll ever shoot somebody, I promise."

"Yea, that's what you said last time to."

"I didn't think that they'd follow us the first time, and this time we have the Government's word they won't follow us. How long was I gone?"

"I… I don't know, a week I'm guessing."

"A week without playing music throughout the TARDIS, how'd they take me I was with you the entire time?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to make it up to you starting right now." He said kissing me, he lead me to our room leaving a trail of clothes behind…

This isn't a fairytale, it may seem to have a fairytale ending but the Doctor isn't a crowned prince, I'm not a crowned princess, and the TARDIS isn't a castle. To me happily ever after means that you never disagreed, or fought with each other. We fought all of the time, but we also had many adventures, and many memories, and lived well together forever.

**There you go chapter 20 the final chapter, please review it would be much appreciated thanks for reading! **


End file.
